To Be Touched
by KouenTaisa
Summary: The Mabudatchi Trio will soon be graduating from High School. Their isolation will increase. In the weeks before this event, Shigure's heart becomes tormented. After all, the dog is best known for loving to be petted. The dog wants love. HatoriShigure
1. Tortured Soul

Author: Furuba is my newest obsession. So, here is my debute fic in the fandom. Hatori/Shigure is the pairing. Deal with it. Honestly people, be adults. They have to have someone.

**To Be Touched**

_If a member of the zodiac is hugged by a person of the opposite gender, they shall transform. _

Shigure closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the cool glass of the window. Down below from the room he was in, playing in the fading light of the day, was young Hatsuhara and Rin. He could hear the childish laughter, and instead of soothing his tormented soul, it only served to bring the dog more angiush. They didn't understand yet. They were still to young to know that the curse would affect them so much. Right now, they were just carefree children. He wished that were the case for him as well.

"Shigure?" the voice was soft but stern. The dog never even had to turn to know who had stepped into the room. The voice was a giveway. After all, they were best friends.

"You're up late, Haa-san. Don't you have those exams tomorrow?"

Hatori crossed the room, the movement almost soundless except for a small shuffling as his sock clad feet brushed against the wood of the floor. He pressed against the back of his companion gently, enfolding the other teenager within his arms. They would be graduating soon. Their isolation would become worse. Hatori realized this is what Shigure knew and feared. Their time was coming to a dramatic and all together painful end. Maybe that's why Ayame had been so quiet recently. They were coming face to face with their enemy, one they knew well. Anything in this world, isolation or freedom, comes at a price. Their isolation was driven deep into the ground by the fact they would not hug someone of the opposite gender unless they wished to transform. It was almost more than any of them could bear. The Mabudatchi Trio had their own way of getting by.

"I'll do fine." he whispered against his neck. Shigure nodded, relaxing against chest of his friend. Hatori had always been there for him, even when they were young. Most people were surprised to learn that the dragon and the dog had been friends before Ayame and Shigure were. One of lives small mysteries. He wondered where that had come from. He reached up, fingers grasping the hands that were gently resting on his abdomen. They were warm in contrast to his cold skin. Together, the duo stared down at Hatsuhara and Rin in the fading light. It was like a chapter of their lives were closing along with the day.

Gentle lips ghosted over his collar-bone, indicating the exact motives of Hatori's visit. The dog smiled anyways. He was being touched, and that's all that mattered. The one thing dog's craved was touch. The one thing Shigure was deprived of.


	2. In All The Wrong Places

**Author:** Look, another random update to something you probably thought was long forgotten. This was just a small idea and I think I can be able to finished 'To Be Tocuhed' now. Enjoy.

**In All The Wrong Places**

They graduated high school and went on with the rest of their lives. Time, age, and God drove a small wedge into their friendship. Mostly, it just damaged the blossoming relationship between dog and dragon. Even they could not stand against Akito, together or divided.

_Things changed._

Hatori fell in love with Kana. She was his life and his assistant. She loved him as well. Shigure could remember finding them in an intimate embrace once. Ayame had been there too. The sight had not damaged the snake. He found it oddly endearing that Hatori had found someone amidst all of their trials and tribulation. Shigure hated it.

_Time passed._

He wanted to marry her. How charming. He had told Shigure first, the words like a knife to his barely beating heart. Hatori was going to marry Kana and then there would never be another chance for them. Shigure wanted to scream. He wanted to, but didn't. Instead he nodded and forced a smile. The wedge between them just continued to go deeper with each passing day.

_Memories are not always fond, nor are they always sad. _

Akito had injured his eye. The very thought made anger boil and run rampant in veins. Hatori was miserable. Kana was gone. He was injured. Life was a bitch. Shigure could remember confronting Akito, growling and snarling like the dog he transformed into. Bitter, he had been called. Staring at Hatori, all he could wonder was if there would be another chance.


End file.
